High School Never Ends
by TonkaToy
Summary: A slow smiled grew on the death god's face. "Alright, if you three think you can last longer them me in high school I welcome you to a bet. Who ever last longer gets to have the other three wait on him or her for three whole days. Deal or no deal?"
1. Chapter 1

**And I'm starting another story even though I shouldn't be. Gotta love me! But I had this idea stuck in my head and I didn't want to lose it… so…**

**I bring to you….**

**CHAPTER 1**

_**High School Never Ends**_

_**Bowling for Soup**_

_**4 years you think for sure**_

_**That's all you've got to endure**_

_**All the total dicks**_

_**All the stuck up chicks**_

_**Then when you graduate you take a look around **_

_**And say 'Hey wait!'**_

_**This is the same as where I just came from**_

_**I thought it was over, aw that's great**_

_**The whole damn world is just as obsessed**_

_**With who's the best dressed and who's having sex**_

_**Who's got the money and who's got the honeys?**_

_**Who's kinds cute and who's just a mess**_

_**And you still don't have the right look**_

_**And you still don't have the right friends**_

_**Nothing changed besides the faces the names and the trends.**_

_**High School Never Ends…**_

"Hey, Artem-"

"No."

"Artemis! What ar-"

"Never in a million years there, buddy."

Artemis had to be one of the most interesting girls in Field High School. She shimmed with perfectness, maybe due to her long auburn hair that swayed with her hips, or her sliver eyes that would rule over everything that met there gaze or maybe even the fact that she would reject any boy that stepped with in a five foot area to her. All the girls wanted her looks; all the boys wanted her to greet them with a smile and a flirt. Artemis was sort of what you could call a roll model; of coarse if anyone really knew who she was things would be a little different. Truly, she was the goddess of the hunt, moonlight and wild creatures. A few others had been transported down to the mortal world with her. Apollo, her twin brother, was conceived to be the class clown and a guy that would talk to anyone. Aphrodite was that cheery cheerleader captain who you just sort of went along with whatever they said or it could get bad. And lastly they're was the King of the Underworld himself, in all of his glory, Hades. Although no one question how four kids all with Greek god names had managed to some how end up in one high school.

**About a Month Before Hand**

"Oh please. No way even with the help of every mortal in the world, could you, Artemis, survive a few months in 'High School.'" Zeus scoffed leaning back in his throne and waving a careless hand at his daughter.

"What makes you say that, father?" Artemis growled back through gritted teeth as she clutched the side of her throne as she leaned forward her eyes glaring.

"One, you don't like mortals, two, you only like girls and don't let guys with in a little area of you, and three, your to socially challenged to be even thought about with something likeHigh school." Zeus said. Artemis shut up at the direct comment at her.

"Brother, I do believe some of them could survive it all mentally in one piece. Others not so much." Hades butted in grinning evil. The twelve Olympians had been greatly distracted with there original plan of debating if Zeus could cause the next natural disaster or would it be Poseidon or Hades' turn.

"And by 'others' you mean?" Artemis growled at the god of the underworld.

"You, for once, you annoying little twin over there, too." Hades started earning a cry of offense from Apollo. "Aphrodite too." He finished. All three of the gods and goddess stood up Aphrodite crossing her arms firmly across her cheat.

"Well, I am far from being socially challenged like out little Artemis. I could survive some amount of time in the mortal world and in High school." Aphrodite insisted as Hades stood up. "You, mister bad boy, would not do as well." Artemis and Apollo nodded in agreement as the two twins got that look on there face that could be described a pure hatred.

"Hmmm… alright then if you three think you can survive in high school longer then me then I'll make a bet with you three." Hades said stroking his chin in thought. "Which ever of us four can last it longer will have the other three serve on him or her for three whole days." Hades challenged causing a few of the other gods to smirk and nudge each other as they thought how that would work out.

"Deal."

**Back To the Present Time**

Artemis continued her mad dash to her locker and then onto her next class which she had some how ended up with Apollo as her lap partner. Three guess how that went when they where in Chemistry. Tugging stuff out of the over jammed locker she muttered godly swears under her breathes about five of the books came tumbling out of the locker. A few kids behind her laughed. Artemis threw the death glare over her shoulder causing them to shut up as she worked to stuff the books she didn't want back into the locker before rushing off again ignoring them if anyone said anything to her even if it was a girl. She only talked to her fellow gods, mostly Apollo. Apollo and Aphrodite had proved to be very popular in the new school. Every one thought Aphrodite was the best and hottest cheerleader they ever had and then Apollo was just down right funny along with be a pretty boy. Hades on the other hand almost everyone found rather scary. Not that he wasn't in any way or form. To mortals he looked like he breathed death you could see how that might scare the poor little children we call mortals between the ages of 15 to 18.

"It's all about how you act." Apollo had insisted when Artemis had walked into class and dropped almost dead in a seat next to him. "You, sis, do not act like a teenage girl. I mean come on! Just look at your self." He added waving his hands in a motion to her attire.

"What's wrong with it?" Artemis muttered not really caring as her brother went into a full blown rant about it. She looked down at the shirt that came up to her neat and jean shorts. Not short-shorts just pain shorts.

"Loosen up a bit. You have to cover up every little thing that your body might show to wanting mortal." Apollo said leaning on the table.

"Ewww… Apollo that's just disgusting! Guys stood be killed anyway. They are completely useless. All you do is yell at strong young women to do things. You over rate things and expect every body to just put up with your _stupid baseball games_!" Artemis ranted slamming her hand strongly down on the table. Apollo had gained a unhealthy obsession like a lot of other guys in watching all the mortal sports games he could.

"Thanks. That really makes me feel good. In fact I feel touched almost." Apollo said sarcastically as he put a hand on his chest.

"Shut the hell up." Artemis replied sticking her tough out at her brother. They both jumped out of there skins as a ruler slammed down on there desk admitting a large slap around the strangely silent room.

"Language, Miss Miller." The teacher Mr. Brockman growled from his spot towering over the two twins. Brockman had to be the meanest teacher in the whole building. Either you where on his bad side or well his bad side. They're was no good side to the man. Artemis muttered something that sounded like sorry before her face disappeared into a deep scowl. The class continued into a long lecture consisting of at least one kid falling asleep and Apollo consistently poking Artemis' leg under the desk. About midway through class Artemis reached over and gave Apollo's leg one of her hardest pinches with out taking her eyes off of the teacher. He cried out in pain earning him a glare from Mr. Brockman and a few chuckles from around the class room. How what that funny? Once the twins managed to escape the room of torture did they're conversation continued.

"That hurt, _Miss Miller_." Apollo snarled as he trailed behind his sister. Artemis simple shrugged her shoulder. "My leg was bleeding! _Bleeding!"_ He snapped attempting to gain a little more of a reaction from the goddess.

"You could have kept that to your self, Apollo." Artemis replied simply as she came to her locker yet again to gather things as they started to get ready to go home. Apollo muttered something that rhymed with 'Mitch' under his breath as they headed for his locker next. "What was your first clue?" Artemis said back as she waited for her brother a few feet away from him playing his a stray stand of her hair before tucking it behind her ear.

"But anyway moving one to the conversation about your choice of clothing." Apollo said as he shoved a few books at Artemis and managed to smack her nose. The back of his blonde head was greeted with the death glare by Artemis as she took the books and rolled her eyed. "You should borrow some skirts of something from Aphrodite or like a, amazingly, low cut shirt." Apollo said as he shut his locker firmly and tauntingly pulled at the cuff of Artemis' shirt.

"Never, even if the gods depended on it would I wear a skirt like the ones Aphrodite wears." Artemis shuddered shoving the books back into her brother's hands. Apollo pouted as he worked to get his books and very disorganized binders into his even more disorganized backpack.

"Come on…"

"No." Artemis growled taking off at a quick pace for the ten minuet walk from the school to the house the gods where using as there 'home' for the time spent at the school. Apollo was hot on her heels before sprinting the last few yards to jump at her from behind.

"Rawr!" He said spazzly pinning her down to the lawn ground in front of the house.

"Apollo!" Artemis wined struggling underneath her brother as he pinned her arms to the ground only to be rewarded with the only movement Artemis could mange in the way he had her pinned down which with giving him a kick on the ass. "Lemme go!" She cried putting on the side of her that connected her to Apollo. He winced sigletly.

"Say your sorry for pinching me." Apollo said carefully taking one hands from her wrist and bringing it slowly to her side in a threatening way.

"No, no, no don't tickle me!" Artemis giggled as Apollo smirking doing just as she told him not to. The goddess burst out into laughter as she batted hopelessly at his face with her free hand

"Say you're sorry. Come on! Do it!" Apollo insisted although he was smiling. Artemis greeted his words with more laughter her face unable to break the smile on her lips.

"S-Sorry!" She choked out between laughter as Apollo let her hands go with a confident smile on his face. Artemis recovered as she sat up Apollo still not getting off of her.

"Sorry about what?" He asked crossing his arms firmly although a smile was still etched on his handsome face.

"Sorry about pinching you." Artemis giggled straitening Apollo's bangs with one of her hands. Crooked things always annoyed her.

"Good sister!" Apollo said standing up and pulling her up with him before the two headed for the front door in a much calmer fashion. They entered the house which was pretty simple but bigger enough for all four of the gods to get ready and have there own bedrooms and such. Hades was already home, not that he was doing anything much productive. He was stretched out on the coach his 'homework' set on the table beside while he sat there staring into nothingness.

"He's having withdrawal symptoms. Hasn't been around the dead long enough." Artemis giggled to the twin as Hades looked over at the giggling twins which immediately shut them up.

"Get the hell out of here." The god of the dead growled. Artemis and Apollo stood straight and mock saluted before taking off laughing followed by swears from Hades.

"Stupid twins…" Hades muttered to himself as Artemis and Apollo barged into the kitchen Artemis grabbing a water bottle before running off to her room 'to do homework.' Apollo one the other hand immediately headed out side to swing up into the tree he had claimed his own. Artemis sat down on her bed simple swinging the bag her bag down by the closet where something reached out its hand to snag the bag and began scribbling down answers. Artemis had some how managed to summon some all powerful hooded Greek nerd to do her homework. She made sure her door was closed before summoning her sliver bow and arrows before taking a shot at the wall where many holes were from other days of the same thing over a over again. The sliver arrow dug fully into the wall all the way to the feathers. The goddess of the hunt smile. It was one of the many ways she was able to keep track of her hunters. If the sliver arrow dug completely into the wall it meant her hunters had managed to kill what ever monster that Artemis had sent them to kill, and no harm had been done to the girls. If the arrow went partway in and then fell to the ground the hunters had killed the monster but one or more hunters had been lost in the processes. If the arrow bounced harmlessly off the wall it meant they did not catch the monster that day.

Plus it was fun to shoot walls

She continued to pick up one of her books and lay flat on her back reading the book before the bag came back out of the closet with all of the homework done. Artemis smiled and groaned at the same time as Hades called her name.

"What!" She screamed back peeking her head out of the door.

"Aphrodite wants you to go meet her at the school. Apperently she refuses to walk home alone." Hades yelled back from the bottom of the stairs. Artemis stamped her foot down in anger.

"Why me?" She wined.

"Just do it!" Hades shot back giving her a glare. A knowing this was coming from the death god she dropped her book back on her bed and stormed down the stairs putting her mortal head phones in and turning them up as loud as she could stand as Hades lectured her on something. Artemis nodded and smiled like she knew what he was saying before he pushed her out the door and she walked briskly back down the street towards the school. She was not paying any attion to her surroundings as she saw Aphrodite waving at her from the school with all of the other cheerleaders nearby. As Artemis pulling out one headphone she almost turned tail and ran from the screaming admitting from the crazy cheerleaders. Artemis noticed with a sigh she was shorted then all the others. Aphrodite took no notice in her discomfort as she lead the goddess of the hunt around and forced her to hug all of the cheerleaders and tell them her name before just after the last one Aphrodite paused.

"Oh wait! Artemis I forgot something be right back!" Aphrodite said as all the other cheerleaders took off for there homes or cars. Artemis slumped down on the edge of one of the school's side walks and didn't even look up as a old rusted pick up truck stopped across the street and a man stepped out of the truck heading straight for Artemis a old rag and duck tape in his hands. Artemis' with her blasting head phone didn't even give him a second glance till he grabbed her wrist pulling her up harshly.

"Let me go." Artemis said calmly as she tried to pull out of the man's grip as he moved in on her. The man didn't say a thing as Artemis struggled till she brought her fist down sharply on his hand that was clasped around her arm. The man gasped slightly only to dive at her attempting to get a piece of duck tape on her mouth and missing by get the piece on her nose. Artemis was about to aim a blow in the middle of his chest when they're was a call from behind and another man, this one looking more like a seventeen year old ran at her from behind yelling something she couldn't under stand as she pushed the man at his slight distraction from the boy. This time the man fought back as he attempted to slam his fist into her jaw old to have Artemis hook her arm around his and pushing in to his side as she shot out her leg catching a part of the leg that if hit correctly will simple cause the leg to buckle under the person it was moved upon. It did as the move was told to as the other kid came closer. In a few more seconds Artemis had the man pinned to the ground her foot placed firmly on his chest before she let him go to go after the boy. The man stumbled to his feet and took off back to the truck.

"Hey nice j- oof!" The seventeen year old started only to have Artemis' foot slammed firmly into his stomach. Artemis again slammed him down to the ground the boy's head slamming straight into the edge of the side walk. "Hey! Hey! Hey! I'm not gonna hurt you you crazy bitch!" He cried holding his hands above his face as Artemis stood over him her fist posed as if to strike. "I was coming to help you!"

"How do I know your telling the truth?" She growled.

"You'll have to trust me."

"Trust?"

**I goodness I haven't written a story in third person for a long time.**

**-Falls asleep on keyboard.-**

**Now off to bed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa, I didn't think this story would be liked. Thanks for all the reviews, they really help me with updating.**

**BUT….**

**Tonka has bad news. I'm going some where with my cousin tomorrow till Monday so I wouldn't be able to update for a few days. Sorry for any little blips in the stories, I'm very bad and reading over my writing once I'm done with it. I make the mad dash to Fanfiction to get it up there. Then I read it and see I wrote his instead of hers when Artemis and Apollo where at Apollo's locker. –Head desk-**

_**High School Never Ends**_

_**Bowling for Soup**_

_**4 years you think for sure**_

_**That's all you've got to endure**_

_**All the total dicks**_

_**All the stuck up chicks**_

_**So superficial so immature**_

_**Then when you graduate you take a look around **_

_**And say 'Hey wait!'**_

_**This is the same as where I just came from**_

_**I thought it was over, aw that's great**_

_**The whole damn world is just as obsessed**_

_**With who's the best dressed and who's having sex**_

_**Who's got the money and who's got the honeys?**_

_**Who's kinds cute and who's just a mess**_

_**And you still don't have the right look**_

_**And you still don't have the right friends**_

_**Nothing changed besides the faces the names and the trends.**_

_**High School Never Ends…**_

"You'll have to trust me."

"Trust?"

"Yeah you know that thing when someone tells you a secret and you swear not to tell anyone and you fell _trusted_. Like I'll tell you a secret I'm really scared that you are going to beat me up so please don't tell anyone I was afraid of a girl." The boy said peeking through his fingers and look up at the goddess towering over him.

"Right…." Artemis muttered backing off of him none to gently and looking over at the guy. He wore a bright orange tee-shirt obviously the one the sniper was going to take out first with something written in English cursive that Artemis couldn't make out. He had brown hair that covered half of the back of his neck and fell partly over his gentle dark eyes. Just by the way he had already acted he was a loser in school. The boy stood up holding the back of his head where it had slammed into the sidewalk edge.

"Thanks for not killing me, but if I have brain damage I'm still blaming you." He snapped before carefully holding out a hand to her. "I'm Salvatore Johnson." He said warmly even if Artemis had just assaulted him. It took the goddess of the hunt a moment to remember the mortal greeting of shaking hands. Half afraid that he carried germs she carefully shook his hand before wiping it on the back of her shorts.

"Artemis Miller." Artemis replied stiffly. _Salvatore means savior in Latin. He doesn't really live up to his name._ She thought with a hidden smirk. "Yes like the Greek goddess I don't need to whole conversation about how it's cool or the fact that my brother is so awesome that seems to happen when I meet people." She said coolly. Salvatore sniffed as if offense.

"You really should think more of people. I never said your brother was cool. I don't even know who he is, I was just walking to the school to make sure I knew where I was going for tomorrow. It's my first day." Salvatore said attempting to look cool by putting the hand that was not holding his head where he hit it and crossing it across his chest. Artemis raised a eye brow at the boys odd ways as Aphrodite walked out of the school and over to Artemis not even giving Salvatore a second glance.

"Whatever you say…" Artemis muttered as she walked off down the street raising a hand in good bye as Aphrodite blabbed on about things beside her as they walked. Salvatore was left standing dumb folded with the worst headache he had had in a long time watching as the girls walked away. At that point he made a deal with himself that he was going to gain this odd Artemis as one of his friends even if it was the last thing he did.

-**Dinner at the House of the Gods**-

Dinner had to be one of the most challenging things of the whole day for the four gods who where stationed down on earth. Neither Artemis nor Hades wanted to have to eat with the other to yet when you're dragged down by the crazy sun god you have a tendency to be almost chained to the seat. Aphrodite did do that the first day they where down there. Like chained to the chair. It was quiet amusing though to see the god to death in such a tough place. This time all four of them came quietly, almost too quietly. Artemis was simple pushing the ambrosia around her plate with her pointed finger while she propped up her head with her elbow and hand cupping her chin.

"So… what happened today?" Hades said stiffly. He was never much of a family person. He was more of the snap of his fingers and you where sent to your room. Nico got it all the time.

"Artemis pinched me so hard I started bleeding." Apollo mumbled as he nibbling carefully on a piece of the food.

"Artemis!" Aphrodite cried slamming her hand down on the table.

"What?" Artemis replied in a monotone not looking up at all as she continued to poke the food.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because he was being damn annoying." Artemis muttered casting a glance over at Aphrodite.

"No swearing Miss Miller." Apollo sneered playfully at his sister.

"Example A." She said looking Aphrodite in the eye as Hades waved and walked away leaving the plate in the middle of his table. Artemis sighed as she stood up scooping up her and the god of death's plate and placing them in the sink.

"You're the annoying one." Apollo shot back as Aphrodite informed him that it was the two twin's turn to do dishes before she skipped off to do something stupid.

"I wouldn't say anything, bro." Artemis said as she began to scrape a little of the stickiness of the nectar off of the plates and into the sink before washing them and handing them to Apollo who stuck the plates in the dish washer. "I almost got kidnapped."

_**CRASH!**_

"You almost what!" Apollo yelled the plate he had in his hand slipping from his hand and shattering all over the floor and lodging a few pieces into both of there legs.

"Ow!" Artemis cried out as she looked at a piece of white plate sticking out of the back of her leg. "Smooth one you friggin' idiot!" She yelled at him putting the plate she was working on back in the sink and limping into the living room. Apollo follow being careful not to get any piece of the plate in his feet with a few paper towels in his hands.

"How did you get almost kidnapped?" Apollo asked through gritted teeth as he sat down next to his twin so he could work on getting the large piece of plate out of her leg. Hades had looked into the room at the loud sound but decide the two twins had it under control. "Can you describe the person? I'll rip him to pieces." He growled.

"I- _gasp_ –I took care of him." Artemis said gasping as Apollo pulled the piece of glass out of her leg and immediately held the paper towels to the cut which now at the gold blood of the gods dripping down the goddess of the moon's leg.

"How?" Apollo asked softly looking up at his sister with large golden eyes.

"The normal way." Artemis said smiling down to him. "I can take care of myself. Your always so worried about me I promise nothing back is going to happen to me. And you can't tell or a lie, or well you suck at telling lies, so tell me, Apollo, are you worried about me fading away if I'm not remember by anyone. I never have had any children so no one who would directly remember me. I know you've been telling Chiron to make sure everyone in camp half-blood sends a prayer to me once in a while." Artemis said reaching down to touch her brother's cheek. "You're worried." She whispered the end to him. Apollo blinked and with a sigh met her gaze.

"You know me to well." He said simply as he rested his head on one of her knees and readjusted his place on the floor into a more comfortable way of sitting while still holding the paper towels to her leg to make sure the bleeding stopped.

"It'll be a long time before I leave you or Olympus. I may not have a very god grip on godly life but I still have people who know who I am and admire them. Even some mortals do." Artemis said taking her hand back from his cheek to put her head in her hands as she rested her elbows on her knees to make sure she could see both the gash on her leg and the sun god.

"Well I don't want you to fade. It's not a very good thing." Apollo smiled as he diverted his gaze from her's to look at the cut. He dabbed a few spots of her blood from it and then pulled his arms from around one of her legs in a comfortable grasp. He stood going to get a few band aids for the cut leaving Artemis lost in her thoughts.

**Next Day**

Artemis had token her spot on the grass out in one of the fields on one of the brakes she and her class mates would get on long test days like today. She was relaxed for once in a long way stretched out on the grass her eyes closed enjoying the slight heat of the day before a voice roused her.

"Hello Artemis!" The voice was soft and she opened one eye to see Salvatore sitting a yard or so away from her.

"Hey." She muttered sitting up stiffly and smoothing out her hair. _The annoying kid is here because..?_ She asked herself as she fingered the Band-Aid over the back on the cut on her leg. "How's the head, moron?" She hissed crossing her arms. Salvatore didn't seem to take the hint she didn't want him there but he still frowned at his comment.

"Better, crazy bitch." Salvatore shot back a smirking tugging at the edges of his mouth. Artemis raised her eye brows quickly.

"Nice play."

"Thank you very much." Salvatore said. Artemis could not help but smile slightly as she turned to face him.

"How's the first day been going?" She asked calmly meting his gaze with out a single emotion.

"Not bad. Already been tortured by the football team." Salvatore replied causally.

"Me and you both." Artemis sighed. "Some how they have found it funny to torture the kids who don't like to do certain things. I really don't see what they might get out of it."

"Watcha do to your leg?" Salvatore said pointing the cut out on her leg.

"My stupid brother dropped a plate and a piece got me pretty good there." Artemis explained in a nut shell. Sighed as the blonde haired boy that had always seemed to come up when ever you where talking about him showed up behind Salvatore. "Speak of the devil." She muttered so only Salvatore could hear.

"Who's your friend, sis?" Apollo asked stiffly as one of his hands balled up into fist.

"Not the guy who tried to kidnap me. This is Salvatore. Salvatore, Apollo, Apollo Salvatore okay let's get on with the conversation." Artemis said as she crossed her arms and looked between the two boys. Apollo shrugged as he sat down next to Artemis and slung a arm around her shoulders. "Yeah you know the sappy moment last night, Apollo? It's over." She said pushing away from him just as the bell rang for there next class.

"Awww… come on." Apollo pouted as Salvatore looked rather creped out. Apollo waved before running off to join some of his friends.

"I'll see you another time then." Artemis said smiling briefly at Salvatore the mortal before jogging off to Art. When she managed to get there she sat down at one of the seats next to some random boy. He looked a little young to be in her group and he was staring wide eyed at the art around him as if he was scared out of his mind to be in art and having to draw something. Artemis rolled her eyes deciding to ignore him. The art call continued with a steady beat before they began they're work of drawing a flower. It had to be the worst thing you could set a kid to do but the art teacher at Field High School was a slacker who used to be a gym teacher or something manly like that only to be chucked right into art. Once the teacher set to do something an argument jeered up from the kids at her table. Next to her was still the kid with the art phobia and then across from her was a girl with light blonde hair and muddy brown eyes. They really killed her looks. She was good drawer to. Then beside the girl was another boy with blue air, yeah, blue hair. As in midnight blue hair and stormy grey eyes. The girl and boy where fight over one of the new rules at school that no one could have any other type of drink besides water in classes.

"Well it's unfair!" The boy with the blue air objected with his deep Australian accent.

"It's not unfair, Darb!" The girl snapped back. _What kind of name is Darb?_ I thought looking up swiftly from drawing. "You don't want kids having something that would violate the school health policy." She said while working on sketching this perfectly shaped flower petal. Darb's on the other hand looked like something that had just shriveled up and died, the boy still looked very proud of himself.

"But it's water! It's bland and stupid." He said with a glare.

"What are you two, two year olds?" Artemis growled looking up as she put my pencil down. Darb gave her a crooked smile.

"Very much so and I'm proud of it." He joked. The girl looked at me.

"Your Artemis right?'

"What am I a superstar?" The kid next to Artemis found it funny for her let out a muffled laugh.

"No, but I like to know who I'm talk to." The girl replied stiffly as the two girl's hard gazes crashed together.

"Alright, then who are you, tough girl." Artemis asked returning the stiff tone.

"Elizabeth Quinn." She said smartly her eyes gleaming slightly before fading back to the normal muddy brown. "The official loser of this high school." Elizabeth sighed as she looked down at her art. Suddenly Artemis felt a little bad for her.

"Join the crowd." The goddess muttered back. Elizabeth snorted.

"Oh please, you, unpopular? You're almost the most well known girl around the school who is not on any sort of team nor is she dating a popular wanted guy like your brother…" Elizabeth sighed dreamily. "Not that you would ever date your brother but you get what I'm going for." She added seeing my queer look.

"How would I be well known? And holy crap Elizabeth you can draw!" Artemis said getting distracted form the flower blossoming on her paper a light mist swirling around it. She held some blue pastels next to her so the goddess assumed she was going to move on to that next. Elizabeth shrugged.

"I'm okay I guess. But you're the one girl who won't take any notice in anyone any where. The only people I've ever seem you talk to till today was teachers, Apollo, and Hades. I find it a little weird though that you get along with Hades. Hades of all people! I swear that boy could rip a car hood to pieces." Elizabeth shuddered. Artemis held back laughter at her words. Hades had done much worse then rip a car hood apart when he got mad. It was best to hide in trees when he got at his worst. The hunters found that out when the big three had made a surprise visit to the camp. It was not pretty.

"Is that good or bad?" Artemis asked returning Elizabeth's drawing and going back to her own.

"It's great! Almost like you are immune to anything anyone says!" Darb knocked in with a happy gleam in his eyes. "I even wish I could ignore some of the kids sometimes." He said almost dream like as if he was thinking what could happen if he could be like that

"I'm just antisocial." Artemis muttered. "People annoy me, like everyone one else at times." She said leaning back in her chair. "It's not always fun you know. I never go anywhere with anyone I never go on dates and I'm surprised how suddenly my brain in allowing me to talk to you, Darb and Salvatore. It just fells weird." Artemis explained half unsure if she said the right thing by the looks she got from the two kids and art fear boy next to her.

"Your actually a lot like the goddess Artemis. She refused to talk to any men and she always seemed to get along and agree with the gods not wanting to fight what they said." Elizabeth observed much to Artemis' discomfort. Thankfully the bell rang.

"yeah you could say." Artemis said quickly standing up and grabbing her bag. "I'll see you guys at lunch. Just look in the left back corner of the lunch room. I always have to table in the corner Apollo and his buddies are over there sometimes but… whatever." Artemis said to them as she rushed out the door and onto the next class. Suddenly she was making friends. This was more then odd it was… she really couldn't pull the word out of her hat as she rushed along answering no to anything anyone said to her on her way.

**Yeah, more like I couldn't pull the word out of my hat.**

**Sorry that that chapter was not as funny but I was trying to make each chapter over 3,000 words and about half way there I was thinking 'what should happen what should happen…?' I love the name Darb, it's sort of a inside joke, one of my semi friends Brad was talking to our new teacher and she looks at him and says,**

"**Can I call you Darb? It's Brad backwards." **

**I knew then that Artemis had to have someone in her life with the name Darb. Let's see how much of a weirdo I can make him. I've never been good with spazzy and/or weird character but I think I'm holding Apollo up pretty well. (Maybe?)**

**I don't own Percy Jackson only Elizabeth, Darb and Salvatore, nor do I own Bowling for Soups' song!**

**-Tonka Toy **

**(Oh and I'll work on The Sun Might Not Shine As Bright after this chapter. Sorry been brain dead on that story too.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've settled that this takes place after Percy Jackson saves the Olympians and all that junk.**

**Anyways, moving right along.**

**You can beat me up for not getting **_**anything**_** up lately, but hey! I just got chucked back into school with four monster teachers just waiting to eat me if I didn't get the homework done. (Although my English teacher loves me. She's very happy that I like to write and such.)**

_**High School Never Ends**_

_**Bowling For Soup**_

_**4 years you think for sure**_

_**That's all you've got to indoor**_

_**All the total dicks**_

_**All the stuck up chicks**_

_**So superficial so immature**_

_**Then when you graduate you take a look around and say**_

"_**Hey Wait!"**_

_**This is the same as where I just game from **_

_**I thought it was over aw that's just great**_

_**The whole damn world is just as obsessed**_

_**With who's the best dressed and who's having sex**_

_**Who's got the money who gets the honeys?**_

_**Who's kinds cute and who's just a mess**_

_**And you still don't have the right book**_

_**And you still don't have the right friends**_

_**Nothing changes but the places the names and the friends**_

_**High School Never Ends….**_

Artemis kept her promise as she sat calmly in the back left corner of the lunch room her sliver eyes taking in every single spot of wood on the table. In the reflection of the window she could see a bright blue shirt walking towards her.

"Still the one who the sniper is going to take out first there, Salvatore?" Artemis said din a monotone as she cast a cool glance over her shoulder at the now very surprised mortal.

"What?" He asked in confusion as he plopped down across from her at the table.

"Oh please, Salvatore get a normal colored shirt for once."

"Oh please, Artemis." Salvatore mocked her tone. "It's called 'Salvatore's style. I stand out from the crowd." Salvatore said with a smirk.

"Yeah, what ever you say. But it makes you look even more of a loser then you already are." Artemis said with a fake smile and she reached across the table and patted his head like he was a little toddler who had done something great for the first time in his life.

"Nah!" He said sharply back at her. Artemis returned the indescribable word. The two went back and forth for a little bit raising there voices and acquiring odd glances from around the room.

"Aww… you two have connections." Said a voice that had just shown up beside Artemis. She looked up to see the muddy brown eyes looking between the two.

"Hello Elizabeth." Artemis said stiffly feeling a small blush spread across her face at the girl's descriptions of her and Salvatore's teasing. "This is Salvatore, my… Ahhh… I wouldn't say friend… but you get the point." Artemis said with a smile as she motioned to Salvatore.

"Oh! So you do have a crush on him!" Elizabeth squealed with excitement.

"No!" Artemis and Salvatore cried together. Elizabeth frowned in disapproval.

"They're just friends, Liz." Darb appeared from behind Salvatore before sitting down next to the boy.

"That's what they all say." Elizabeth muttered taking a spot next to Artemis.

"Really, guys are stupid, never in a million years who I date some_**thing like that**_. I would rather date a fly then a man any day." Artemis said waving a hand carelessly.

"Thank you that makes me feel so good about myself." Salvatore muttered receiving a grunt of agreement from Darb.

"That's the point." Artemis said crossing her arms yet smiling. Salvatore leaned on the table a confident smirk on his lips only the words that came out where only,

"Your mean."

Darb dug his head in her hands with a sigh of disapproval.

"Is that all you could say?" He said peeking through his fingers. Salvatore shrugged but didn't answer him and Artemis entered a full out staring contest even if no one said anything. Elizabeth leaned forward waiting to see who would brake first.

"5 bucks on Artemis." Someone called from a different table holding out five dollars to Darb who smiled and pulled out five dollars out of his back pocket.

"Your on man." He said smirking like he knew he would win. Slowly Salvatore's eye lids began to drop water forming in her eyes.

_Wait for it…_ Artemis thought before laughing and sitting back as Salvatore blinked groaning and laughing at the same time before rubbing his eyes. Darb sighed before handing the five dollars to the other guy.

"How did you do that!" Salvatore laughed once his eyesight had gone back to normal.

"Apollo and I use to have staring contest over who would feed the dog or who would do the dishes. He could never last as long as me." Artemis said with a winning smiled as she examined her finger nails.

"Well I thought I was good." Salvatore mumbled.

"Well your not anymore."

"Again, you're mean!" Salvatore snapped standing up to go grab something small to eat. Elizabeth smiled at Artemis as she leaned her elbow on the table so she look at her better.

"See that's why you're cool, girl." She said a confident smile.

"And this is why I still don't believe y-"

"_Artemis!"_ Someone screamed from behind them. Artemis sighed not even needing to look over her shoulder to know the sun god was standing behind her, ranting for some reason she would learn soon enough. Elizabeth had turned a bright pink and her muddy brown eyes where now glued to the table.

"Yes, Apollo?" Artemis replied coolly. "What's the little boy's problem now?" Apollo frowned his disapproval as he circled around and sat down where Salvatore had been sitting.

"Do you not remember what Hades said last night?" Apollo hissed lowering his voice so the now silent cafeteria could not here him as he leaned forward on the table. Artemis did the same so her brother would not have a chance of being heard.

"He didn't saying anything you idiot!" Artemis barked back at him keeping her voice low.

"Well look who doesn't have ears now." Apollo mumbled. "Anyways, he said that you-know-who was going to come and see how we where doing. So we where to come home from school early." Apollo said between gritted teeth as he motioned towards the window where any smile Artemis had on her lips disappeared.

There standing in the window was a man with black hair and dressed in a suit talking to a girl who had her arms crossed with her black skinny jeans, jet black hair and electric blue eyes. One, like the gods, who could see through the mist, could see the bow slung over her shoulder.

"Why the _hell_ are they here?" Artemis roared turning on her brother in a mater of seconds. Again the entire tables around them had their eyes where on the two gods.

"Uhh…" Apollo began to look nervous. "No reason…." He mumbled.

"Who did what!" Artemis snapped standing up sharply. Apollo stood up after her while Elizabeth, Darb and then newly returned Salvatore followed the twin's gaze. Darb smirked slightly tipping his head to the right side.

"That girls pretty hot."

Both Artemis and Apollo looked offended.

"Get your stupid eyes off of her ass." Artemis growled at her friend, could you call him a friend, as she stormed towards one of the door. Apollo followed her quickly as they sprinted out the door finding out that Hades and Aphrodite had already gotten out of the school.

"Being mean to our poor little mortal friends are we now, Artemis." Hades said a wicked smirk playing with his lips. Artemis ignored him smiling to look at her hunter who she held out her arms to. Thalia smiled at her leader hugging her tightly for a few second. Zeus on the other hand didn't look at all happy.

"Artemis, we have a problem." He stated simply not going through any of the normal greetings. Like he wanted to be down here right now, sitting up at Olympus would be chosen over a stinky mortal high school any day of the week.

"What's the matter? You and Poseidon fighting again and you need Hades back again? Please say yes, please say yes!" Apollo joked tilting his head towards the sky and clasping his hands together. No one found it funny much to his disappointment.

"No, and no." Zeus snapped angrily as Apollo who pouted and looked down shuffling his feet. "Moving on, some of those Greek monsters who where hidden in the underworld broke free because Persephone, Demeter and Nico completely failed at keeping them in one spot." Zeus said simply.

"Send the hunters after them." Hades said pointing at Thalia and Artemis anger flashing though his dark brown eyes.

"Who said you could boss the hunters around, moron!" Thalia cried angered as she pointed an accusing finger at him.

"I did little girl!" Hades snapped back. Zeus had this, I-could-careless-about-anything-your-saying look on his face but he sighed greatly.

"Brother, daughter, may I be the first to say, _be quiet!_" The lord of the sky snapped at the two immortals as he crossed his arms.

"No, I hate to be the once to say this, but I agree with Hades. Thalia, send the hunters after the monsters and hunt them down every last one, and if you see Persephone, Demeter and Nico on the way, kick there asses for me." Artemis commanded as she look at Thalia who cocked a eye brow in amazement.

"Wait, little sis, did you just agree with the god of the dead?" Apollo said, stunned. Hades had this smug look on his face but he didn't say a thing as he headed back down the street.

"Depressingly…" Artemis muttered hanging her head in shame. Thalia looked mad but kept her lips shut as she sighed in thought.

"Very well, my lady." She said before turning and sprinting down a different way down the street. Artemis looked at Zeus and then the staring off into space Aphrodite.

"Is that all you came down to tell us. You only needed to tell me that my hunters would be sent to a different place then where they should be and I simply need to add more monsters to my list. It's at least a page long on Word, with the font at 12." Artemis said. She had began to find that the mortal's ways of organization was even helpful for disorganized goddesses. Zeus looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" He said before pausing. "But you are correct, I came down to tell you guys to watch out for any monsters, you might never know where one might be hiding and sometimes mortals see through the mist. So just be sure to watch where you two whip out your sliver bows, or Hades raises a army of dead people or Aphrodite messes with that monsters mind by making it fall in love with a chalk bored."

"Oh please, chalk boreds are so over rated, white boreds are so much better for a monster." Aphrodite said waving her hand carelessly before going back to looking at her nails. Artemis, Apollo and Zeus stared at her blankly.

"O… kay…"

**Next Day**

Artemis leaned against a fence as she waited for the bell to ring calmly. None of her friends had showed up and Apollo was getting glomped by bunch of freshmen girls all giggling and stumbling into passing students. Apollo looked like this was something he did everyday as he smiled and winked and pushed closer to some of the girls. Of coarse known of them would be of any interest of him by the end of the day. Artemis had the infamous headphones in and her nose buried in a book she had found sitting on the side walk looking lonely. Unwind, that was what it was called, so far the goddesses was finding it quiet interesting. When her headphones where ripped out of her ears did she snap out of her daze to find Darb standing a few inches away from her, her head phone held in his hand.

"I said your name 'bout fifth teen times, Artemis, I swear your deaf." He complained shoving the headphones at her as he backed.

"I'm not deaf, I'm just ignore you." She snapped back. "What's with the out fit and… whoa… hair…." Artemis said analyzing the boy's out fit. Skinny jeans and a long sleeved grey shirt with this black vest over it, his blue hair had now turned to a jet black. Artemis giggled slightly. "You look like a walking grave stone." Darb frowned at her.

"That's considered bullying! That's against the law! Your harassing me! Someone call the police!" Darb cried sarcastically slapping his hands on his cheeks and opening his mouth. Artemis copied his movements.

"We're not in New Hampshire, Darb!" She said back. Darb stood up sharply and crossed a arm across his chest a hand stroking his chin.

"Or are we?"

"Oh shut up." Artemis growled sticking her IPod and lost Unwind book in her bag and placing her hands on her hips.

"Do you have P.E today?" Darb asked changing the subject as Salvatore showed up beside Artemis a victorious gleam in his eyes.

"I sure do." Salvatore sighed. "Not that I'm happy about it." Artemis nodded.

"All three of us have it together, Elizabeth, not so much." Artemis said in agreement to Salvatore.

"She's not even here today." Darb said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Artemis and Salvatore gave him a queer look.

"How did you know that?"

"She's my neighbor, we've been friends since she moved here in forth grade. Our windows are right next to each other so she just yelled out the window in a stuffed up voice. She's sick." Darb said with a shrug.

"That's not weird at all…." Salvatore mumbled his eye brows dropping before he looked up as the bell rang. "See you guys in like a hour." He said then waved to go join his class mates.

"Bye." Artemis said as she ran off leaving Darb to go on his way.

**YES! THANK THE WRITING GODS I GOT THAT UP!**

**Sorry, just really needed to scream that.**

**I don't own Bowling For Soup's song up there nor the gods, only Elizabeth, Darb and Salvatore.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**High School Never Ends**_

_**Bowling for Soup**_

_**4 years you think for sure**_

_**That's all you've got to indoor**_

_**All the total dicks**_

_**All the stuck up chicks**_

_**So superficial so immature**_

_**Then when you graduate you take a look around and say**_

"_**Hey Wait!"**_

_**This is the same as where I just came from **_

_**I thought it was over aw that's just great**_

_**The whole damn world is just as obsessed**_

_**With who's the best dressed and who's having sex**_

_**Who's got the money who gets the honeys?**_

_**Who's kinds cute and who's just a mess**_

_**And you still don't have the right book**_

_**And you still don't have the right friends**_

_**Nothing changes but the faces the names and the trends**_

_**High School Never Ends**_

"What the fudge cupcake!"

Artemis cringed at Salvatore's mock swearing that one could hear from across the field.

"Ooooo…." Her and a few of the other girls cringed again as a soccer ball hit one of the other boys on the face. His head snapped to the side like he had been slapped. Darb was standing a little away from Salvatore blinking boredly around as the ball came flying straight at him. Dramatically, it's landed directly at his feet. He sighed and passed the soccer ball between his feet as two boys from the other team rushed towards him and someone else waved there hands yelling.

"I'm open Darb I'm open!" The team mated screamed. Darb paid no attion as he started to kick the ball to one side successfully faking out the too guys. He darted across the field at that point tripping the other team and weaving between the different players. Artemis thrust her fist into the air.

"Go Darb go!" She screamed smiling happily. At the last possible moment just as Darb was getting ready to kick the ball into the other team's goal, a small kid on the other team darted out and smacked the ball head on with a satisfied grunt. The small kid smirked, crossing his arms firmly, at Darb who blinked dumb folded at him before turning around with his head held low. You could almost see the puppy dog ears drooping in shame as the gym teacher blew the whistle and the game ended. Artemis joined Salvatore and Darb on the walk back to the school.

"Where did you learn to do that, Darb!" Salvatore said with a smile as he shoved the still sulking boy.

"I used to play soccer when I was in Middle School…" Darb said softly.

"I've always been a fail at sports." Artemis said patting Darb on the back. "Don't worry about that, you should've seen m-"

"Yo, Emanuel!" Someone yelled. Darb looked over his shoulder at the sound of his last name. The small kid who had stolen the ball from out from under Darb's nose stood there smirking, flanked by those two huge kids that had first charged him.

"What?" Darb muttered not looking him in the eyes.

"I just came to thank you for not getting a goal. If you could do it more often then maybe your little Goth butt wouldn't be so low on the social system with all the… _losers…"_ The small kid said, still smirking a little.

"Leave him alone Andrew." Salvatore growled pulling Darb away protectively. Artemis narrowed her eyes at the laughing boys.

"What, Darb can't fend for himself? He's gotta have Salvatore be all over him to stop anything bad from happening." Andrew laughed pointing at Darb. "You are _so_ gay."

Artemis' mouth dropped at his words while Darb blinked dumb folded at the three boys as they sauntered away smirking and laughing.

"Ohhh… that was mean…" Artemis growled narrowing her eyes. Darb didn't say anything as Salvatore pulled him away to the boy's locker room. Artemis shook her head before going to the girl's locker room and changing in a flash desperate to get out of the smelly stuffy locker room and into the much fresher air of… Science…. She rushed down the halls looking straight ahead of her and not looking at anyone who said her name till someone grabbed her from behind causing her to squeak in surprised. The blond boy with golden eyes laughed.

"Relax sis." Apollo chuckled pulling his arm out from around his sister brushing his bangs sexily out of his eyes causing a few near by girls to giggle.

"Well you scared me!" Artemis shot back at her brother holding her books closer to her chest.

"I really have no idea how you are the goddess of the hunt if you can't even tell when someone is sneaking up on you." Apollo said with a wink.

"And I don't see how you are the god of poetry is you can't rhyme to save your life!" Artemis growled back jabbing her pointed finger into Apollo's chest.

"I can too rhyme!" Apollo paused dramatically as he thought of a rhyme. "Apollo, hollow, swallow, wallow and follow! Oh what now!"

"Those are horrible rhymes."

"Are not! They rhyme! There are no 'good' rhymes and 'bad' rhymes." Apollo said shaking his pointer finger in disapproval at his sister.

"Whatever, we just gotta get to Science." She said before taking off down the hall Apollo following in her wake. Getting to Science was the easy part. Living though it was the hard part. Apollo and Artemis took seats towards the middle of the classroom but still bickered over small things in whispers as they waited for the teacher. The teacher for Science was Mr. Affa, most kids just called him Mr. A. He slammed the door behind him once the teacher got in there.

"Get your books out." Mr. A said in a monotone as he took a seat in one those tall chairs teachers at the front of the classroom. Someone's hand shot up almost immediately. Artemis cringed.

"Excuse me but I don't have my book… can I go get it?"

"No."

"But-"

"Tough luck. Look on with someone else, slick." Mr. A said boredly. "Take notes on chapter 3.4. When your done do something quietly." No one argued except Apollo who looked at Mr. A innocently his head tilted to the right. Mr. A glared back at the god.

"Mr. A I don't have a book or anything, what should I do?" Apollo asked. A few kids chuckled and shoved each other as Mr. A sighed his shoulders slumping.

"Your not a elementary school kid-" Mr. A started. Artemis snorted.

"Right…." She muttered to Apollo.

"You should be able to take care of your self. It's not my job to entertain you! I'm just here to make money to feed my family!" Mr. A ranted. The whole class had gone oddly silent besides Artemis' pencil scribbling over the paper not really caring if her brother was going to get in trouble or not.

"But, Mr. A, why are you here if you hate kids?" Apollo asked innocently. A few boys that sat in the back of the room cried out a 'Ohhh, burn…..'. Apollo smirked slightly as Mr. A sighed greatly.

"Mr. Miller, I never said I hated kids." Mr. A said his face plastered over with a glare. Apollo raised his eye brows and rolled his eyes but turned to his work any way. Their was silence for a few moments till there was the sound of paper being ripped and a note got slipped under Artemis' arm. She blinked at it before reading it.

_Mr. A a monster! _ The writing was Apollo's. All the god's writing had a curly sway to it. Much like the stuff you would see on the Declaration of Independence. Well every time the human's writing style changed so did the gods, so sometimes it took some of them much longer to change the writing. Artemis rolled her eyes and returned to note after writing this:

_=O (LOSER) _Apollo's eye brows clashed together.

_No really! Hades said he was!_

_And you really believe Hades?_

_Well…._

_I rest my case! Hades isn't even in our year, how would he know anything?_

_It's HADES!_

_And….?_

_And HADES happens to be the GOD of the UNDERWORLD with all the MONSTERS_

_Meaning he can tell when one is in a different form? No._

_No, but he looked so serious when I talked to him he seemed to seri-_

Apollo's note was cut shut by Mr. A's hand whisking it away right from under his pencil. Artemis exchanged a glance with Apollo, fear flashing though her eyes. He read over the note both of the twin's eyes glued to his form. Mr. A didn't say anything once he was done, only looked between the two.

"Monster you say? Underworld… god… Hades?" Mr. A paused to smile. "All Greek mythology if I'm correct." Artemis and Apollo nodded together. "You do know there are no such things at the Greek gods." Apollo scowled

"How do you know!" He piped up crossing his arms. Artemis kicked him under the desk. Mr. A ignored the god and continued.

"I could careless what you two believe in or not, your names sure seemed to play a big role in your little beliefs. But…. Nether less you where passing notes in class which means detention." Mr. A say boredly. Artemis sat bolt upright in her chair.

"But Mr. A I've never got a detention!"

"There is always time for a change Miss Miller." Mr. A growled. "Tomorrow, right after school." Artemis stared open mouthed after him before slamming her heel into Apollo's shin with as much anger as she could put out.

"Ow!" Apollo hissed at her slapping her arm before both went back to the work assigned a new space between there two godly forms. Artemis was mad when class ended and Apollo didn't even try to talk to her. The two would get into fights like this often, where they wouldn't talk to each other for days on end, and no one really made a move to try and get them closer. Its best just to leave Artemis alone right about now on her mood swings. She stormed off toe Social Studies, where after the teacher explained what they would be doing set them up into groups with the old 1, 2, 3, 4 thing. Yay for groups projects, just about the worst things invented on Artemis' watch. She got teamed up happily with Salvatore who stuck to her side as the two other kids approached. One was about a foot taller then Artemis and had blond hair that just barely touched his smoky grey eyes. Artemis knew him. Evan Sander. He was popular but just about nice to anyone. Evan smiled happily at her and she returned it stiffly. The other kids wore all black, a black tee-shirt with a black hoody over it, black skinny jeans and also had blond hair that fell over his emerald eyes. He introduced himself as Tucker. Tucker didn't talk much, hell, the only one that talked that much was Salvatore.

"So how was Science with Mr. A, Artemis?" he asked while they glued candy corn to a map of Europe to show where the Alps where.

"He scares me." Evan butted in was a smile. Artemis wasn't sure if he was trying to be funny or now but Tucker chuckled slightly.

"I got a detention." Artemis muttered. Salvatore raised his eye brows in surprise. "Me and Apollo got a detention." She added. Salvatore still seemed surprised although Evan sighed and nodded.

"That's makes much more sense. You don't seem like a trouble maker. Your brother on the other hand…." Evan nodded.

"I bet she could be a trouble maker, Miss. I Slammed Salvatore's Head Into The Side Of A Sidewalk!" Salvatore said. Tucker narrowed his eyes as Artemis slapped Salvatore playfully.

"Care to explain?" He asked in a monotone.

"Do we have to… it's rather embarrassing." Salvatore said.

"What did she beat you up?" Evan asked looking between the two. Both blinked back and he bit his lip. "Ohhh… dude…" He said chuckling under his breath.

"See! You laughed! It's embarrassing!" Salvatore cried out. A few kids from one of the other groups gave him a queer look.

"Well maybe you should learn to defend yourself better!" Artemis barked back at him.

"I was coming to help you! I didn't expect to be slammed to the group!"

"I was taking care of myself, thank you very much!" Artemis growled, slamming the cup full of goldfish down on the table.

"Snappy much?" Salvatore growled back. Even put a hand on Artemis' head.

"Cool down, girl." He said. She narrowed her eyes at Salvatore before going back to her work with out another word, anger now raging though her body. Tucker sighed.

"You two really should get along better, or else this world might go up in flames." Tucker muttered. Artemis glared at him.

"What's that suppose to mean, smartass?" She snapped. Tucker simply laughed again.

"If you two fight to much it makes everyone around you mad. So if you kept fighting it could just get bad." Tucker paused to laugh. Really laugh. "Your quiet different Artemis, you someone to play attion to."

**I got it up! FINALLY! **

**Okay here my treat for reading my story, clarification**

_**With who's the best dressed (Aphrodite's the best dressed) and who's having sex (No idea)**_

_**Who's got the money (Andrew's got the money) who gets the honeys?(Evan gets the honeys)**_

_**Who's kinda cute (Salvatore's kinda cute) and who's just a mess (Darb's just a mess)**_

_**Oh and if any of you guys have had bulling experiences please tell me(from high school please) because I'm only a little middle schooler so I don't know how High School really is…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**High School Never Ends**_

_**Bowling for Soup**_

_**4 years you think for sure**_

_**That's all you've got to indoor**_

_**All the total dicks**_

_**All the stuck up chicks**_

_**So superficial so immature**_

_**Then when you graduate you take a look around and say**_

"_**Hey Wait!"**_

_**This is the same as where I just came from **_

_**I thought it was over aw that's just great**_

_**The whole damn world is just as obsessed**_

_**With who's the best dressed and who's having sex**_

_**Who's got the money who gets the honeys?**_

_**Who's kinds cute and who's just a mess**_

_**And you still don't have the right book**_

_**And you still don't have the right friends**_

_**Nothing changes but the faces the names and the trends**_

_**High School Never Ends**_

Artemis didn't say anything back to Tucker. She just grabbed her bag and walked briskly away once the bell rang cueing everyone to move onto lunch. Darb met up with her about half way there, his puppy dog ears still drooping in shame. They didn't talk, but pressed to each other sides, just to try and look bigger among the many large boys, or hordes of girls that roamed the halls. Artemis studied him as she walked though, Andrew's words flashing through her mind.

"_You are so gay…"_

Darb had seemed to become immediately quiet and sad after Andrew had said that. As if it was something he might have been ashamed of. Not that Darb didn't seem to fit the bill. Just the way he looked, how much time he spent on his hair in the morning… Artemis shook her head. _No that's to stereotypical… _She told her self mentally_. _Artemis narrowed her eyes and watched him carefully. Darb had his shoulders slumped in depressing and his eyes where looking straight at the floor as they hopped down the stairs trying to avoid the sweaty kids that had just come from gym that pounded up the stairs. Darb caught her gaze as he looked over at her, he still didn't say a word though as they entered the gym and they both chose a seat quickly. Artemis laughed softly as everyone looked at them weirdly and even the other people at the table kept a seat between them and Artemis and Darb.

"Are we really that out of place? I mean, how hard is it really just to fit in. My brother seems to do it fine. Why can't I?" Artemis asked half to herself half to Darb as Salvatore took a seat next him. Salvatore beamed, acting like Artemis and he had not just had a little mini fight over something as stupid as who was the strongest out of the two. Not that there was any competition, I mean come on… look at them. Artemis looks strong mentally and physically, Salvatore on the other hands. His limbs with thin and he was tall. A sting bean if you will. 

"Well to fit in you've gotta have something cool about yourself. See you're not that cool. You tend to yell at people." Came a voice from behind her. Artemis swirled around to see a boy standing there with blond hair and smoky grey eyes.

"Evan?" She said tilting her head to the right at the boy. Evan nodded as he sat down beside her.

"I thought I might come sit with you guys today. I sort of wanna know more about you." Evan said with a charming smile. Darb looked down at his lunch poking a big apple with his finger. Evan held out his hand to Darb in a fist, attempting to get him to fist pound. "Sup Darb." Darb looked briefly up before waving quickly. Evan shrugged but didn't say anything.

"Sorry… he's sort of in an 'emo' mood right now." Artemis said hair quoting the word emo. "Usually he's much happier." Darb gave her a death glare. She shrugged. "What are you still depressed about the soccer game or the fact that Andrew made fun of you?"

"The latter." Darb said softly. Evan tilted his head to the right.

"Andrew's a bully; don't believe a word he says." Evan said stiffly. "I've grown up with Andrew. We both went to the say preschool, elementary school, middle school and now high school. We even knew each other has children. He doesn't have parents. His mother was killed three years ago by two high schoolers in a near by town and he never knew his father, but now he live with his mother's sister's husband's cousin, who has anger issues and tend to come home drunk a lot. Andrew often gets beat up by his guardian. I guess you could call it child abuse. Because his mother was killed he got a lot of attion for it, the news talked about it for months on end. But it made him popular in a bad way. Andrew loved the fame a lot; he got pretty badly hurt in the murder to. If you look at his neck you can see a long white scar that goes from just under his chin all the way down his back. Andrew started to get meaner after that and talked behind people's backs. Still he was popular because the only ones he picked on where the losers or outcasts or Goth kids, no one anyone cared about, they wouldn't go running away to tell someone if they got picked on. They got picked on all the time." Evan took a heavy sigh as all three sets of eyes watched him, widened. "So don't listen to what he says, Darb, Andrew's just someone who you should feel sorry for because of his past because seriously, get over it. The quicker the whole town and news get over it everything will be much easier on him." Evan finished with a smile.

"Holy – crap." Artemis said slowly. Salvatore whistled softly.

"I never knew this town had such a bad history." Salvatore said. Evan nodded while Darb shrugged.

"I've lived here my whole life. I know that Andrew's a bully and I know I should just ignore him. Andrew and I where friends for a few years way back when. Elizabeth and me where playing outside one day when we where in like second grade. He lives just across the street from us she he was out side bouncing a basketball on the ground. It was flat. You could tell by the way it didn't bounce back. I asked Elizabeth if we wanted to go ask him if he wanted to play with us. She had shaken her head sharply. _No! He scares me!_ She told me. I didn't listen to her. Once we got Andrew over there and we started a game of hide and go seek everything got more comfortable. Andrew would sit with me and Elizabeth at lunch. He left his old friends to hang out with us. I didn't know what but it was good while it lasted." Darb said looking at Evan softly. Evan smiled brightly back.

"You guys are cool. You really talk about good things not like everyone else." Evan said pointing to the table where he usually sat which consisted of a bunch of cheer leader, Aphrodite among them, and most of the cooler part of the football team.

"Your social status with go down though sitting with us." Salvatore advised as him and Darb stood up to go throw there left over food out. "This is all a social game. Hell, _life_ is a social game! You know what I say, based on the way my twenty five year old sister rants about how having your own house and having to get along with everyone at work, high school _never ends_." He said promptly.

"That really makes me feel good about the rest of my life." Darb muttered as he dragged Salvatore away. Artemis turned around and she felt someone's eyes on her. There in the corner, leaning calmly against the wall was Tucker. He stood a few feet apart from the other boys on his group Hades hanging out with them. Tucker watched her with his eyes narrowed, arms crossed and on foot placed against the wall. Artemis looked back at him and he looked sharply away. Something about that boy was giving Artemis the creeps. Artemis quickly brought her gaze back to Evan who looked at her carefully.

"So why did you move here?" He questioned as Salvatore and Darb returned. Artemis hesitated. _Oh… what should I do? What should I do! I can't just tell them this is all a bet!_

"I umm… ahh… our house got burnt down!" Artemis quickly covered with a convincing nod. Salvatore's jaw dropped.

"Oh. Well that's not very good…." Evan said scratching the back of his blond head nervously.

"Oh no! No it's not." Artemis said seeing how bad of a liar she really was. Evan looked nervous on the subject and got up quickly once the bell rang and everyone started stampeding back to their class rooms.

"I'll see you guys later…" Evan said as he ran off waving. Salvatore offered a piece of paper to Artemis, on it was written three phone numbers.

"Me, Darb and Elizabeth's numbers. Text me tonight." Salvatore said with a wink as he also disappeared into the crowd. Artemis shrugged much stuffed the piece of paper into he pocket of her jeans before walking away.

**That Night**

"I still can't believe you got me into detention!" Artemis snapped at Apollo as he flopped down beside her on her bed. He simply shrugged and admired his hand.

"It was partly you fault too." He muttered looking lazily back over at her, his blond hair scruffy and sticking up on end after his little grudge match with Aphrodite in the back yard over where or not he had dyed his hair to look so blond.

"You where the one who passed me the note." Artemis replied stubbornly.

"But you returned it." Apollo said in a monotone.

"But you still passed it to me!"

"But you still returned it." Apollo insisted as he put his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. Artemis crossed her arms and turned his back to him. "Why don't you just leave if you can't handle the bet for more then two weeks? I will enjoy seeing you in a French Maid costume waiting to my every need."

"Since when did a French Maid costume come into play here?" Artemis snapped at him. Apollo chuckled.

"Even gods have their moments."

"_Pervert!" _Artemis screamed slamming her heel into her brother's side, sending him toppling off of the bed. Apollo, laughed from his spot on the floor before standing up and smirking at Artemis. She narrowed her eyes at her brother as he sat back down on the bed, legs crossed.

"But hey, we have detention with each other so it really can't be that bad." Apollo said.

"When you're in detention you can't talk. You have to sit still and be quiet for a hour or so." Artemis paused. "Sit _quiet and still._ Aka _don't be yourself!"_

"But don't those mortals always want you to be yourself?" Apollo joked. Artemis shook her head.

"No, they want the good kids who do everything right to be there self's they want trouble makers like you to go to _hell_!" Artemis said crossing her arms and smiling like a rascal at her sun god of a brother who simply blinked at her and then put a hand in her face.

"Talk to the hand, Artemis." Apollo said stiffly, but still jokingly.

"Bu-"

"Ah! Nope! Don't speak."

"Apo-"

"No! A commoner like you will not speak my name. It is to powerful to be handled with just dirty yucky hands such at your self Artemis the commoner." Apollo insisted. Artemis giggled slightly but didn't say anything else as she looked back to her book. "No! You can't read either!" Apollo cried slamming his hand over her mouth. "All attention must be on _me!"_ Artemis sighed, pulling his hand off of her eyes.

"You really are annoying." She said while smiling and shaking her head at him. Apollo smiled.

"I know!" He giggled standing up and waving to Artemis as he walked out the door. She shook her head as she turned back to the book that she was being forced to read for Language Arts. Her phone beeped sharply causieng her to jump. Flipping it open a new message flashed on the screen from Salvatore. Obiousally she had gotten past entering everyone into her contacts so when ever one of the them texted her she would know who it was by caller I.D. She opened the message and read over it.

_Artemis! You wanna come with me, Darb, Elizabeth and Evan to a pool nearby? Evan got his driver's license. Reply soon!_

Artemis blinked at the message before responding.

_Sure… I'll come along_.

Salvatore responded almost immediately.

_Cool! We'll be at you guy's house in twenty minuets! If Apollo wants to come along he can too._

_I'll ask him. Not that I would be happy with him coming but I'm not THAT rude._

_Lol. See you soon. _

Artemis smiled at the text and she began to search for her swimsuit.

**Two days IN A ROW!**

**I'm having to much fun writing this story. **

**Okay, so here's a pole for you guys. Here is the question.**

**Should Darb be gay, or should he be straight but in love with Elizabeth. **

**I'm not trying to be against gays, I love them, I just don't know if he should be gay or not and I could use you guy's help. You can review you answer or you can message me. You chose. **

**I'm gonna work to get a The Sun Might Not Shine As Bright chapter up I'm just stumped on it. Even though I have developed an unhealthy obsession in playing Apollo in my stories.**

**Oh, I don't own Percy Jackson or Bowling For Soup's song up there, only Elizabeth, Salvatore, Darb, Evan, Andrew and Tucker. **

**Love you guy!**

**~Tonka Toy**


	6. Chapter 6

_**High School Never Ends**_

_**Bowling for Soup**_

_**4 years you think for sure**_

_**That's all you've got to indoor**_

_**All the total dicks**_

_**All the stuck up chicks**_

_**So superficial so immature**_

_**Then when you graduate you take a look around and say**_

"_**Hey Wait!"**_

_**This is the same as where I just came from **_

_**I thought it was over aw that's just great**_

_**The whole damn world is just as obsessed**_

_**With who's the best dressed and who's having sex**_

_**Who's got the money who gets the honeys?**_

_**Who's kinds cute and who's just a mess**_

_**And you still don't have the right book**_

_**And you still don't have the right friends**_

_**Nothing changes but the faces the names and the trends**_

_**High School Never Ends**_

"Apollo hurry up! They just got here!" Artemis yelled up the stairs as she watched Salvatore jump out of the car that had just pulled up his sweatshirt hood saving his hair from being soaked to the bone. She opened the door quickly as she heard Apollo coming down the stairs. She watched Salvatore walked through the rain. He smiled and waved to her. Artemis made a hand motion to tell him to go faster. Salvatore obeyed and was with her in a second.

"I'm hoping it's a indoor pool." Artemis said smiling brightly. Salvatore laughed and shook his head.

"Nah, in your dreams, wimp." Salvatore laughed at Apollo who smiled so brightly it could have lit up the room. Well he _is_ the sun god…

"But isn't swimming in a rain storm dangerous?" She asked as they sprinted to the car. Once they where in the car, Salvatore sitting in the front seat, and Elizabeth and Artemis squished together to get their butts into one seat and get the seat belt over them, Darb on Elizabeth's side and Apollo on Artemis'. Evan smiled and waved at Apollo. They used to hang out a lot together. Salvatore turned around in his seat so he could look at Artemis.

"Swimming in a thunder storm is dangerous, not swimming in a rain storm." Salvatore said strongly as he reached back and tapped Artemis' nose, Artemis snapping her teeth as she would bite him. His hand shot back to his side while Artemis smirked and winked at him. It didn't take long to get to where they where swimming and when Artemis stepped out of the car she was anything but impressed. It was a river, mist floating off of it and the poring rain chopping holes into its clean surface. There was not much of a currant, but it still looked dangerous.

"Come on Artemis!" Elizabeth giggled grabbing her friends hand and dragging her away into the woods, far enough so the boys couldn't see them.

"W-Wha…?"

"Change, unless you want to strip down in front of the boys!" Elizabeth said pointing to Artemis' bathing suit as she pulled off her shirt and glanced back at the boys once more to make sure they couldn't see them. Artemis blinked dumb folded around before doing the same. Elizabeth had one of those small bikinis that were quite revealing, it was yellow with pink and orange stripes decorating it. Artemis wore a one peace, not wanting to show her body off, jet black, colored with blue moons and stars. Didn't see that one coming did you? Artemis smiled at Elizabeth as she pulled her hair up into a pony tail as they walked back to the boys, careful not to step on anything pointy. Salvatore and Darb where standing there, Darb's hair (it had been black again) falling over his eyes, both of them soaked to the bone already.

"Okay, don't you go swimming to get wet and cool off?" Artemis asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"Mmmmhhhh…" Salvatore hummed.

"Well we have already gotten wet, so why are you guys just standing there! Come on!" Artemis said smiling happily as her and Elizabeth ran towards the river, Darb and Salvatore hot on there heels. Elizabeth was the first one in, screeching slightly at the coolness of the water. Artemis hesitated at first her foot slipping into the water, this river lead to the sea, it wasn't that far away. What if Poseidon got angered by her in his waters? Artemis almost backed out of swimming till Salvatore pushed her from behind into the water. Salvatore laughed as she tried to resist, pushing on her back hard once they got about waist deep into the water. Artemis pushed him, although she smiled.

"Go on! Get in! Or are you to scaarreeeddd…?" Salvatore taunted as he ducked her fist which was aimed at his face.

"Why don't you get in!" Artemis shot back.

"Ladies first." Salvatore replied simply.

"Oh no I-"

"How 'bout you both get in!" Apollo yelled as he came up behind the two and pushed Salvatore, causing him to tumble into Artemis, both hitting the water with a slap. Artemis came up first glaring at the laughing Apollo and Evan.

"Oh I'm gonna get you!" She yelled standing up Apollo soon found himself pushed under the water by his sister's hand. Apollo surfaced coughing and sputtering, trying to hold back laughter. Everyone else was laughing, no use trying to hold it back. A little while later Evan discovered a ledge on a cliff that hung over the river. He pulled himself up onto it, with out even a little struggle, his football trained muscles ripping under his skin.

"Okay, game for everyone!" He yelled causing stopping Darb and Elizabeth fighting playfully. The four of them treaded water beneath the ledge looking at Evan. "It's just a jumping contest; one person has to sit out to be the judge." Artemis volunteered absent mindedly, pulling her self up next to Evan. He handed her a rock and she tilted her head to the right in confusion. "Each of us will jump of the ledge and you have to score us on three things, style, splash and creativity." Evan explained. "And who ever wins gets the title of the Best Jumper."

"That's a stupid prize." Apollo whispered into Elizabeth ear. She blushed at the feeling of his breath on her ear.

"I'll go first." Evan volunteered as he made motioned for the other to move. "Artemis you have to write down the scores on the cliff, that rock will work just like a pen."

"I know that!" She snapped writing Evan, Apollo, Elizabeth and Darb up on the rock wall, creating a grid, she wrote splash, style, and creativity all in capitals. She then turned back around to wait for Evan. He paused momentarily before jumping forward his hands behind his head as if he was laying down calmly, flat on his back. Artemis cringed slightly at the sound of his bare skin hitting the water sending water far enough to splash Salvatore in the face that was at least seven feet away. Artemis smiled as Evan came out of the water shaking his head to get his wet hair out of his eyes.

"That was a big splash." She said calmly, writing an eight in the splash category. "It went far but not that high. Your creativity sort of sucked." Artemis commented putting a five in that column. Evan frowned before smiling brightly.

"Whatever." He said and then pushed away from the rock ledge. The game continued uneventful. When it had been over two hours the six of them got out of the river and into the car, soaking the seats much to Evan despair. Evan dropped Elizabeth and Darb off first this time allowing Artemis her own seat and place between her and her annoying brother. Salvatore looked at the two Greek gods his eye brows knitted together for a moment studying something on Apollo's arm.

"Ummm… Apollo?" Salvatore said meeting eyes with the blonde boy in the mirror.

"Yeah?" Apollo asked lazily.

"Why do you have something gold on your arm?" Salvatore asked tilting his head to the right. Apollo narrowed his eyes examining his arm.

"W-What are you talking about?" Apollo stumbled trying to act normal at the sight of the gold gods blood dripping from a few small slashes on the inside of his arm. Artemis looked at him her eyes full of worry and panic.

"That gold on your arm right where you have those cuts." Salvatore turned around in his seat and reached out scraping his finger along one of Apollo's cut before he could swat his hand away.

"It's nothing! Just a stain from someone's pen today in school." Apollo said swiftly. Salvatore lifted the finger to his face tilting the finger from side to side, curiously etched across his face.

"Salvatore!" Artemis snapped throwing her hand out to wipe the gold god's blood off of her finger and wiping it on her leg at that moment they reached the house allowing Apollo and Artemis to quickly escape the close situation. Once the car had sped around the corrnor and up the road Apollo let out a much needed sigh.

"Whew that was close!" He breather out giggling nervousally. Artemis snorted and shrugged.

"Just don't cut yourself in front of mortals again, twit." She snapped storming inside with out another word.

**Yeah that was a filler.**

**Thanks all of you guys for being so patient! I have four things to announce!**

**Anyone who kicks butt at correcting grammar and spelling mistakes become my BEST FRIEND. See I'm not bad at spelling and grammar I SUCK at it. (Sorry random out burst of caps =P)**

**I have two stories I could post up here. Nether are Percy Jackson related (Ha! Fail!) But I have a Hunger Games one I am currently writing on paper / typing. It's about Haymitch's games and it is my first time writing horror/tragedy so give me some slack. And the second story was a stupid thing I came up with XD anyone know what Hetalia is? (Anime/ Manga) Raise your hand if you do. –Only one who raises hand- Okay whatever but I have a story that had fem!England and America and I am very proud of it. It takes place in the Rev. War but I'm afraid it will get rejected because I'm bad at characters who yell a lot (England)**

**Bad news… Unless I can think of something that can happen in The Sun Might Not Shine As Bright I might take it down till I can. ( could be months)**

**I have ski season coming up soon. Me and my best friend Samatha are going to kick butt this year! But with Ski racing from 9 – 3 every Saturday and Sunday plus Tusday night and we have a condo for when we ski on the weekend so I won't have my files with me…**

**That's All!**

**Bye~~!**

**~Love you guys**

**Tonka Toy**

**(I don't own Percy Jackson or Bowling For Soup)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**High School Never Ends**_

_**Bowling for Soup**_

_**4 years you think for sure**_

_**That's all you've got to endure**_

_**All the total dicks**_

_**All the stuck up chicks**_

_**So superficial so immature**_

_**Then when you graduate you take a look around**_

_**And say 'Hey wait!'**_

_**This is the same as where I just came from**_

_**I thought it was over, aw that's great**_

_**The whole damn world is just as obsessed**_

_**With who's the best dressed and who's having sex**_

_**Who's got the money and who's got the honeys?**_

_**Who's kinds cute and who's just a mess**_

_**And you still don't have the right look**_

_**And you still don't have the right friends**_

_**Nothing changed besides the faces the names and the trends.**_

_Yawn…_

_Poke…_

_Poke…_

_Poke…_

"Stop it Apollo." Artemis snapped at her brother who's head was flat down on the desk, poking her wrist boredly, while the teacher lectured. Artemis glared out of the corner of her eye at him and swatted his hand away with a flick of her wrist. Apollo pouted and sat up leaning back in his seat and starring at the ceiling while Artemis quickly scribbled down notes to the long lecture. Elizabeth was across from Artemis at the table doing the same as her, coughing once in a while from her sickness. Evan was across from Apollo giving the god an odd look as he listened to the teacher writing down a note once in a while. Some how he had learned to remember almost everything the teacher said, something about being someone who learns though long lectures. Salvatore had been forced to call Artemis early that morning by his mother because he had caught what Elizabeth had and was sick in bed with a stuffed up nose, a bad cough, and throwing up once in a while. He had been forced to ask if Artemis could get all the homework for him. I'm stressing the word _forced_.

The second the bell rang Apollo was up out of his seat and flash out the door books and binders under his arms. Artemis sighed at her brother's actions standing up also and joining Elizabeth at her side. Elizabeth sniffled and stuffed her tissues into her sweatshirt's pocket. Artemis smiled at her and pulled her towards the door, Evan going to catch up with a few other guys on the school's sports team.

"I feel like crap." Elizabeth muttered her voice cracking and coughing at the end of her sentence.

"I can tell." Artemis replied, dodging people as she guided Elizabeth around them.

"A bunch of kids are sick, it must be passing around the school." Elizabeth said stopping at the door to her classroom. "I'll see you later, what class you going to?"

"History." Artemis groaned. The class was getting worse and worse with that project she had to do, teamed up with Evan and Salvatore weren't bad, it was Tucker that got on her nerves. He stared and asked weird questions about her. Salvatore had told her that Tucker had asked him a few odd things like what her parent's names are, and what the school she last went too was. Salvatore of coarse could not answer them which only made Tucker more and more suspicious. It was just weird, and something that Artemis did not want to have to deal with. Squeezing past the obnoxious boys standing right smack in the middle of the doorway she entered the class room. Artemis flopped down next to Evan who was flat out on the desk eyes closed. He groaned as he heard the goddess sit down next to him and covered his eyes with his hands.

"Can I go home now?" He slurred blinking at Artemis as he opened his eyes and yawned. Artemis shook her head and fake smiled.

"Nope!"

"We have Monday off right?" He asked sitting up now and leaning back in the chair yawning again. Artemis stifled the yawn begging to come from her mouth, because we all know yawning is contagious.

"I don't know. Apollo keeps track not me. I just go to school when I'm told I have too." She said. _Personally I much rather be up in Olympus with all the normal gods, not stuck down here with all those useless mortals. Really, why am I even talking to Evan? He's a __**guy**__! A sweaty sports guy to be exact. _Artemis stuck up her nose at the sweat she could clearly see staining the back of his shirt. "Do you even change for gym?" She questioned lifting an eyebrow. Evan blushed and looked down.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Evan that's disgusting! How could you do that!" Artemis barked wrinkling her nose and leaning away from him.

"It's a guy thing!" Evan defended throwing his arms up in the air as a defense.

"To not change clothing? I completely agree with you." Artemis drawled sarcastically as she began to search for a pencil. 

"Touchy, touchy." Evan said smirking as the teacher strode into the room and called for silence. The instruction was short, work on the project, and no dragging tables around, don't want to give the people under the classroom heart attacks. The class went as normal, Artemis, Evan and Tucker got a good amount of work done. Evan had left for the bathroom when the question fell from Tucker's mouth.

"You're a real Greek god aren't you?"

Now the kids underneath the classroom weren't the only ones having heart attacks.

**Shorty chapter.**

**Like really really short.**

**I don't have school tomorrow so maybe I'll get something up. I'm really tired lately so I don't even know when I'll get up. And I've got to work on my Africa poster, poverty in USA poster, and Personal Narrative tomorrow. **

**I wanna win that Personal Narrative contest so bad…**

**(I don't own anything besides Salvatore, Evan, Elizabeth, Darb, and Tucker.)**

**~Tonka Toy**

**P.S I think my contacts are falling out –shot- XD**


	8. Chapter 8

_**High School Never Ends**_

_**Bowling for Soup**_

_**4 years you think for sure**_

_**That's all you've got to endure**_

_**All the total dicks**_

_**All the stuck up chicks**_

_**So superficial so immature**_

_**Then when you graduate you take a look around**_

_**And say 'Hey wait!'**_

_**This is the same as where I just came from**_

_**I thought it was over, aw that's great**_

_**The whole damn world is just as obsessed**_

_**With who's the best dressed and who's having sex**_

_**Who's got the money and who's got the honeys?**_

_**Who's kinds cute and who's just a mess**_

_**And you still don't have the right look**_

_**And you still don't have the right friends**_

_**Nothing changed besides the faces the names and the trends**_

Artemis didn't gap, she just stared, her jaw practically hitting the floor.

"But you are right." Tucker said in a monotone tilting his head slight to the right. "You, Apollo, Hades and Aphrodite, right." He continued to question. Artemis didn't say anything just struggled with the right words to tell him. Tucker waited, leaning backwards as she blinked and pushed hair out of her face.

"Psshhhh… Where did you get that crazy idea, p-psycho?" Artemis quickly snapped trying not to look like she was going through one of the hardest things in her life. Tucker glanced her up and down, black eyes hard, as if scanning her for any sigh of weakness.

"It's a little more obvious then you believe. But I've been watching you and quickly it became a simple answer but one people like me believe it." Tucker said calmly in a monotone.

"People like…. You?" Artemis questioned tilting her head. The idea brewed in the back of her mind but she refused to think about it. It was impossible that Tucker was one of… _them_.

"People like me, demigods." Tucker said blinking quietly. Artemis bit her lip.

"You're kidding with me right, t-that's impossible! You're in high school how come no one has got to you yet." Artemis snapped. Tucker smirked holding up a finger.

"So you are a goddess." He declared. Artemis' face flushed over and she leaned forward onto the desk trying to look like she was interested in the work in front of her and no at all at his words.

"Y-You're just crazy and you have no proof!" Artemis growled trying not to look over at Tucker even as her gaze drifted back.

"Ah-ha, I do have proof!" Tucker exclaimed. Before Artemis had time to react, Tucker and torn a piece of paper from his binder and ran it sharply along one of her fingers.

"Ouch!" Artemis cried her finger flying back to her chest cradling in with her other hand. Tucker was behind her in under a second pointing to the cut with a hand on his hip.

"Golden blood, only greek gods have golden blood." Tucker exclaimed a sly smile slipping it's way onto his face. Artemis glared for a second. No way was she going to give up at that. Before she could think of a smart reply Evan was back and sat down next to her. He blinked at her finger.

"Paper cut?" He questioned. Artemis nodded but didn't make any move toward him as she wiped away the golden blood on her jeans.

"It's fine, back off!" She snapped standing up and slinging her bag over she shoulder and following the other student out of the class room in a desperate attempt to rid herself of all contact of the mortal kind. Apollo found her someone with in seconds put the normal friendly arm around her shoulders.

"So, sis-,"

"Shut it!" Artemis interrupted flinging his arm off of her and heading for her locker. Apollo watched her with wide eyes, half hurt, and half in the mood to simply tease her. Brushing blonde locks of hair out of his eyes and turned and walked away catching up quickly to a scary looking Hades. Apollo looked like a ball of sunlight beside the dark gloomy Hades. Hades cast a black eyed glance at Apollo who returned it with a beaming smile and a poke in the arm.

"Back off, sunny boy." He growled. Apollo's smile only got wider as he winked knowingly.

"Artemis is being a bum and being grouchy so I'm going to come and annoy you and instead, kay?" Apollo said rather girlishly. No not girlishly, Apollo is not girlish. Hades rolled his eyes.

"Are you planning something, sunny boy?" He said stopping at a locker he attempted to call his own. Apollo paused for a second before smirking.

"Partly, I really want you to give up on this bet, Aphrodite said she's giving up because of the lack of Ares in the area," Apollo paused and cringed slightly. "And we all know how bad Ares can get when someone flirts with Aphrodite." Hades chuckled.

"Not going down that alley way again are we buddy?" He said bringing his gaze back to Apollo's golden gaze.

"Aphrodite is the one goddess I can't not get to give me anything, and look I'm the god of the freakin' sun! She's the goddess of love. Sun and love just go together, it's like Hawaii. It's warm in Hawaii and a ton of people go there after getting married!" Apollo said frowning with concentration.

"You do know that Hera is the goddess of marriage, not Aphrodite." Hades said dryly. Apollo paused before blushing.

"Didn't think that one over very well, oops!" Apollo said scratching the back of this neck nervously. Hades laughed darkly, scaring a few boys nearby for the rest of their life. "Dude, you need to stop doing that."

"Whatever, sunny boy, see you at home and there is no way I'm losing that bet against you and your silly sister!" Hades said smirking like a mad man as he left the school with a wave of his hand. Apollo sighed defeated before pouting and heading for his own locker.

~3~

Artemis wasn't angry at what she came home to, she was enraged.

A certain sea god's son was standing awkwardly next to certain death god son who was staring at the ceiling. The second the sea god's son met eyes with Artemis and put on a small smile she was ready to yell at the three of them.

"Why in the world are you three here!" She cried out. Percy searched for the right word but Nico came up with it quicker meeting stares with Artemis.

"Just, visiting," Nico said monotone. Percy smiled brightly choosing to go along with Nico's words. Artemis narrowed her eyes and looked at the three.

"There aren't any more of you are there? Demigods are so annoying." Artemis groaned. "Always showing up when you _don't want them too." _She pointed the last few words at Percy. She never liked him, Apollo on the other hand.

"Hey look at the little demigods!"

Artemis groaned and rolled her eyes as the sun god pushed open the door smiling like it was the best day of his life. Well he always looked like that. Percy's face lit up into a true smile at the sight of the sun god. After Percy had become the 'world's savior' Apollo had taken an interest in him and quickly began to grow on him.

"Oh look its, sunny boy." Nico growled shifting his weight onto his other foot and crossing his arms firmly across his chest. Nico had never liked Apollo, much like his father, and also had started the nickname of 'sunny boy' which Hades had quite liked. Apollo's smile faltered his eyes growing slightly annoyed. Nico only seemed to respond to the look with bright smirk that could have belonged to Apollo himself. Even the death god's sun can pull off a look like that.

"Oh look its… obnoxious kid," Apollo said failing horribuly at his insult at Nico. Nico chuckled.

"Nice try loser."

**Nico and Percy XD **

**I just had to bring them in. **

**I know they are most likely out of character, that's why I like to use my own characters in storys and if I have to use character's from a book one that aren't as known as others. Percy and Nico are, although. **

**But hey,**

**I got a chapter up =)**

**~Tonka Toy**

**(I don't own anything besides Salvatore, Evan, Elizabeth, Darb, and Tucker.)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**High School Never Ends**_

_**Bowling for Soup**_

_**4 years you think for sure**_

_**That's all you've got to endure**_

_**All the total dicks**_

_**All the stuck up chicks**_

_**So superficial so immature**_

_**Then when you graduate you take a look around**_

_**And say 'Hey wait!'**_

_**This is the same as where I just came from**_

_**I thought it was over, aw that's great**_

_**The whole damn world is just as obsessed**_

_**With who's the best dressed and who's having sex**_

_**Who's got the money and who's got the honeys?**_

_**Who's kinds cute and who's just a mess**_

_**And you still don't have the right look**_

_**And you still don't have the right friends**_

_**Nothing changed besides the faces the names and the trends**_

Artemis giggled slightly at Nico words, before catching herself. No way was she going to be laughing at something a _demigod_ said. Apollo cast her a death glare which she simply brushed off. She stood a little straight and raised her chin looking down at Percy and Nico.

"Anyway, back to the point, what do you guys what? I don't have all day." She growled switching gazes between Percy and Nico.

"Technically you do." Nico muttered under his breath Percy sending him a stray glance.

"The hunters are having… issues… from what I've been told." Percy said. Artemis blinked in surprise. The hunters never had issues.

"Okay question one," Artemis tried again to look taller, Percy at some point had grown taller then her teenage human form. "You coming here because your 'Percy Jackson' the infamous hero and you think by telling me that there is a issue all the hunters are going to thank you, because they won't. And question 2, If you answered no and they told you to come and ask me something then who told you." Artemis finished. Percy paused for a second.

"T-They told me."

"Who?"

Percy looked desperately over at Nico. Nico shrugged going back to his death stare contest with Apollo.

"T-Thalia, yeah Thalia, right Nico." Percy said shoving Nico with his elbow. Nico looked over.

"That was quite rude but he is right, Thalia said it." Nico mumbled blandly blinking slowly, like a cat waking up from a long nap. Artemis bit her lip and played with her hands. Now came the important choice. Apollo wrapped an arm around his sister smiling bitterly at Nico and brightly at Percy.

"Well sis, here comes the choice, you can leave to go help your hunters with there 'oh-so-important-issue' and wait on me, because Hades doesn't stand a damn chance, for three whole days." Apollo snickered winking and tilting his head waiting for Artemis to answer. Artemis thought for a second.

"I don't know."

~3~

"Total and complete fail, dude." Percy muttered shoving his hands into his pocket and looking over at Apollo. Apollo scowled crossing his arms and glancing back to meet Percy's glance.

"She's suppose to give up."

"Well your idea didn't turn out very well." Percy mumbled brushing black hair out of his eyes.

"Hades caved after some sob stories from Nico right?"

"Right."

~3~

**This is my super-stupid read it because it has importance chapter XD**

**It's like 580 words.**

**-fail-**

**Any who, this story only has like two more chapters to it –tear- so I need a new story idea. I'm working on a one-shot/song-fic thing for Artemis and Apollo using the song 'A Kiss With A Fist' by Florence + The Machine and if anyone wants a one-shot/trade/song-fic written by me, please message I need something to write or I might die. **

**Using one of these four things:**

**Percy Jackson and The Olympians**

**Hetalia – Axis Powers**

**Redwall**

**Song of The Lioness**

**~Tonka Toy**

**(I don't own anything blah, blah, blah, do I even really need to put this here! =P)**


End file.
